Nightmares
by Dalourice
Summary: Watanuki's having a nightmare


Nightmares

It's outside the window again. I can hear it banging against the glass trying to get into the room, trying to get closer to me. The sprit wards I'm using don't seem to be strong enough to keep this one out completely. The smell is awful. I can't see anything but then again my head is buried under the covers so that really won't help.

You'd think I'd be used to this by now. All my life I've been a magnet for spirits but I can't get used to this. I'm in my bed, a place I should feel safe and instead I'm hiding under the covers terrified like some three year old hiding from some make believe boogie monster. Although knowing what I know and what I've seen I can't say for sure he doesn't exist. Maybe he really does live under the bed of small children. I should ask Yuuko some point although she's most likely charge me for that information.

That smell. It's getting worse and I'm trapped in my room. If I stay in here I have some protection but as soon as I step outside I know they be all over me. I've got no choice but to stay here hide under the covers hoping the creature will get bored of trying to break in and give up.

Either way if it stays or goes I won't be able to sleep tonight. If it stays or if it goes I'll still be too terrified to sleep. If it stays I'll be awake because it's there. If it goes I'll be scared of it coming back and bringing others with it.

It's like a nightmare except I'm awake to have it.

It times like this I really hate living alone. If I had someone with me there would be someone to wake up but I'm alone and I have to deal with this alone. I want someone to help me with the nightmares I suppose. I've never really had that. Got to just hate this orphan thing.

I stuff my fingers in my ears and try to think about something else. What should I make for lunch tomorrow? Domeki mentioned chicken katsudon. Like hell am I making that. He should consider himself lucky to even get a portion of rice.

Maybe I should call Domeki over. He'd be able to get rid of this sprit. I just can't bring myself to do it. I can't admit how weak I really am although I'm sure he is already aware. Asking Domeki for help is the last thing I want to do. Damn my pride.

The smells getting even worse. Oh god. It's making me retch. I can hear it's voice laughing at me.

There's a loud crash coming from the window. I stay hid beneath my quilt. Praying that it'll go away and strangely the smell in the room seems to disappear and I can't hear it banging on the window. I do hear a knock at the door instead but I stay under the bed quilt. It could be some trick.

"Watanuki! Open the door!" I hear as someone pounds on the door.

I slowly come out from under the covers and head towards the door.

"Who's there?" I ask warily

"Domeki."

I open the door and find Domeki on the other side. He comes inside. He seems to be wearing his coat over his pyjamas.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I can't stop shaking. That thing really freaked me out.

"Yuuko called. Said you was in trouble and you was being to stubborn to call me yourself"

"There was something but it's gone now. It was powerful" I should really thank Yuuko some time although I'm more likely to shout at her for interfering.

With Domeki here I feel myself begin to calm down. The terror I felt moments ago has been replaced with relief. Damn him for being the one to chase my nightmare away. Why is it him who can get rid of the sprits? Out of everyone in the world it's him! I suppose it could be worse. It could have been Mokona. Imagine trying to explain why I keep a black plushie with me all the time.

"I brought these. They're some extra wards" Domeki pulls out some papers and puts them on the table. We stand in silence for a few seconds. "I'm going to go now if everything's ok?" He pauses giving me chance to ask for the help I find so hard to ask for. I nod back at him even though I'm still terrified about that thing coming back and Domeki starts to head towards the door.

Without thinking I grab hold of the back of Domeki's coat. "Don't go" I plead, I know it's the last thing in the world I'd do asking for Domeki's help but that things has really got to me. I don't want to be by myself right now. I must be beyond scared if I'm willingly asking for Domeki's help if not I think I may have finally lost it.

Domeki turns around with a curious look in his eye. Typical Domeki he tries not to show any emotions but his eyes tend to give him away. I don't think he knows that.

"If I'm going to stay we better get some sleep" Domeki replies as he takes off his coat.

"I'm only letting you stay because I don't want you to get ill walking around in the middle of the night in nothing but you're pyjamas. I'm just being the wonderful, considerate Watanuki-sama I always am" I try to cover up my moment of weakness. I know it's pointless.

"Hnn," was the reply I got. Eloquent as always I see.

I lay out an extra futon and turn off the light. After a few minutes I started to cry. I'm such a wimp at times. I just couldn't help it. I had really thought for a moment then that this was it. That this was the sprit that was going to end it all. I suppose its tears of relieve. That thing has gone and wont be coming back with Domeki around.

I felt a hand on my back. Have I mentioned how I hate Domeki recently? I don't think I have

"I'm having a private moment," I snap at him. "Go to sleep"

"For once just ask for help. I know it's impossible for you but you have people here willing to help if you just ask. You're too stubborn."

"If I'm not mistaken I did just ask for help when I asked you to say" I reply sullenly.

"I didn't think that was you asking for help. I just thought that was you 'being the considerate Watanuki-sama' you are" Bastard. He's teasing me now. I must remember he's not having Bento for at least a month.

He lies down next to me, puts an arm around my waist and holds me close to him. You know the scariest thing about tonight? It didn't freak me out. I felt safer that I could ever remember. I snuggled closer to Domeki and started to fall asleep. I'm sure just before I fell asleep I felt a kiss on my forehead and Domeki mutter something like "Silly Kimihiro. I'm going to be here if you ask for my help or not" but I'm sure I must have dreamed it.

A/N

It was damn hard trying to think of a title with this.

I'm sorry for the occ-ness and if this is complete rubbish. It's the first thing I've written in well over a year so please forgive me.


End file.
